User talk:Surprise the fun loving pony
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Star Piece page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 14:15, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello from the team Hello, as part of the Ponymon Dawn/Dusk team I want to thank you for our interest in our project. Lately there has been a lot of improvements to the wiki including updates on the next version. Please return regularly to watch our progress. Thank you and happy gaming. --BlackOak42 (talk) 01:22, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Naming Thank you for your naming comments. I have already renamed Ponymon #1 - 151 on 0.5 to match the names from the http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Characters page. Unfortunately this includes changing the name Colgate, which I kind of liked. I have also done a lot of research on the characters and shows to make the game better match official FiM. I have also made slight modification to the naming convention to encompass all of the Ponymon that fill the rest of the usable Ponymon ID's. Changes to the Gen II Ponymon include the main characters companions including Gummy and Angel. I will be announcing the final naming convention about the time version 0.5 comes out. After that I will spend a few days doing page renames and related link cleanup. --BlackOak42 (talk) 02:50, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Update: I have posted all Ponymon names on the page Ponymon Names. I believe I will shortly start changing the names on the wiki as I confirm their use in the game. The names will be subject to change till the corresponding data is filled in for each Ponymon. --BlackOak42 (talk) 23:35, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Deletion Request Do you still want this deleted? User blog comment:Fanofetcetera/Let's show off our OC ponies!/@comment-Daipenmon-20121005110341 Delete comment and pic too? --BlackOak42 (talk) 06:20, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead--Surprise the fun loving pony (talk) 12:58, February 14, 2017 (UTC) I couldn't find the reason to delete it, but it looked like the intent might be that it did not fit in middle of that conversation string. I had been wanting to try moving comments, so I used it as a test subject. I easily and successfully moved it to its own comment conversation. I think part of why I am hesitant to delete it is because one of my kids has autism and the puzzle piece CM makes me happy even if that was not the intent. If there is a reason, just tell me that there is a reason or what the reason is, and I will delete it. There are at least two other instances of that OC on this wiki if you are interested. --BlackOak42 (talk) 18:10, February 15, 2017 (UTC) It's ok to go ahead and delete it even if there's no reason--Surprise the fun loving pony (talk) 18:29, February 15, 2017 (UTC) True but, I have also kept content that was beneficial since the user was no longer around to ask. I have a strong aversion to any form of bullying, so in this case I am reluctant to do more than move the comment because it looked like the request was due to comments about where it was posted. I also feel the content of the deletion candidate contributed nicely to the blog. It sounds like you might be indifferent about deleting it. (If I misinterpreted this, even saying "unspoken reason" will work.) Therefore, I am keeping it for now since the good of the comment outweighs "no reason". --BlackOak42 (talk) 19:42, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Question I was not really sure what to title this one. :) I am going to be adding about 200 more pages to this wiki in the near future. If you want to help, I have a task you could do as I add the new pages. Are you interested? --BlackOak42 (talk) 18:35, February 15, 2017 (UTC) No that would be badge boosting sorry --Surprise the fun loving pony (talk) 18:44, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, please believe me when I say that I didn't intend to propose that in a way that sounded like a badge boosting suggestion. I will gladly explain my intent if you would like. I am so embarrassed. I humbly beg your pardon. Setting up over 230 web pages for the rest of the Ponymon is a lot of work and I am hoping for some help. I also have about 350 Move pages to add and would like help with them. I am interested to hand off some of the work as I find tasks that can be given. I already have a few in mind. If you would like to help out in spite of my blunder please let me know. --BlackOak42 (talk) 20:35, February 15, 2017 (UTC) My answer is still no --Surprise the fun loving pony (talk) 21:08, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Ok thank you--BlackOak42 (talk) 21:27, February 15, 2017 (UTC)